Death, Defeat and Sake
by Eternity's Angel of Mercy
Summary: With threats of death and dismemberment, runway model Yukimura Sanada is forced to take a bodyguard. Can Saizo, Yukimura's new bodyguard, keep rash and funloving Sanada out of harm's way? SaizoxYuki?Maybe...First Chap. FIXED!
1. Threats

Disclaimer: Okie dokies, here it all goes: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! AT ALL! (Except for the idea, of course, but that should already be understood, right?) This is my first story with Yukimura as the main character! Hope you all enjoy-

**Death, Defeat and Sake**

**Chapter 1: _Threats_**

****

He heard the 'thump-thump, thump-thump' of steadily approaching, booted feet. It was so life-like, the dream that had sights and smells so sharp that it made him dizzy.

_But, it could never be a reality. For one, he was in a carnival, at the top of a House of Mirrors. Yukimura did not go to carnivals; in fact, he avoided them like the plague. Mostly because of the small kids that seemed to trot on your feet every two seconds… and mostly because of the clowns. Yukimura was deathly afraid of clowns. _

_The 'thump-thump' of boots stopped directly behind him. A voice in his ear, husky and laughing, whispered, "Goodbye, Sanada. You have been in the way for too long."_

Sitting down to his morning latte, dressed in simple black slacks and a royal blue sweater, Yukimura Sanada looked every part like the charmer. Had he dressed in a burlap sack, he would still acquire admiring gazes… from males and females alike. Yukimura, of course, knew this and, naturally, used it to his advantage.

"Excuse me, pretty lady," Yukimura flagged down one of the cute, dimpled coffee-shop workers. "I believe you've over charged me two dollars for my latte." He said all of this with a politely sweet, enigmatic voice.

Flustered and anxious, the girl apologized, voice breathy. She reached into her apron, fishing out two dollars, and handed them two Yukimura; as if they were nothing more than mere napkins! She didn't even check the price on the receipt.

"Why thank you, darling," he said with a quick wink. The girl, blushing, mumbled something before hurrying back to the counter. Yukimura watched as she whispered something to another girl. They both burst into giggles.

"Yukimura, you should be ashamed. You know good and well that they didn't overcharge you, you penny-pincher."

Yukimura turned slightly in his seat to see a smiling Yuya Shiina. Yukimura opened his mouth, a faux taken-aback look on his face. "Me? Penny-pincher? Miss Yuya, I am hurt! I simply needed money for the Bullet Train!"

"Bullet Train my ass, Sanada," Yuya laughed, sitting across from him. "You have an imported, black Ferrari sitting in your gated driveway! The Bullet Train is _beneath_ you."

Yukimura smiled brilliantly at his manager, flashing his alarmingly boyish grin. It would have normally thrown any female into a fit of drooling, but not Yuya Shiina. She was immune to me, or so it seemed to Yukimura. "On what pleasant case of business have you dropped in for?" he asked, innocently sipping his hot, spiced latte.

Yuya held up an envelope; green, with golden pinwheels and ivy tracery. "This came to the agency two days ago… it's addressed to you."

Yukimura barely concealed a shiver. _I had almost forgotten… almost put it all behind… _"I thought they had stopped coming two months ago," he murmured, trying to keep his voice pleasant.

"So did I, Yukimura… I have a friend in the forensics service; he deals with fingerprinting and all of that. He ran a few tests, trying to pick up fingerprints, unusual particles, a hair maybe… Nothing came through."

Yukimura took the envelope, painstakingly keeping his grin intact. "Have you read it?" he asked. His voice was light, airy almost. _Good_.

She shook her head 'no.'

Yukimura broke the seal, pulling out a pale green leaf of stationery. He scanned over the note, feeling his stomach jolt.

'Gonna rip out yore throte, eet it hole… cut up yore livr and u know wat I'll doo next.'

Yukimura tossed it unceremoniously to Yuya. "The person, whoever it is, has gotten bold. Threats to dismember me now… didn't they used to be sexual innuendos?"

Yuya glanced over the note, paling visibly. She pushed the paper away with trembling fingers. "I… I hired a bodyguard for you."

Yukimura couldn't hide his surprise. "You what?! But-"

"I know, you hate such formalities, but please!" Yuya's voice trembled slightly. "Drop the stupid, cheerful charade! Someone is threatening you life, Yukimura! Don't you think it's gone a bit too far this time?" Yuya softened her voice, murmuring, "You are my best model. You are making me filthy rich. But above all, you are my friend. You've been my friend since I was sixteen years old! Please, Yukimura, take the bodyguard. If not for you, then for me."

Yukimura offered Yuya a small, heartfelt smile. He reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "For you, Miss Priss, I would do anything… as long as it didn't include dismemberment or cutting my hair," he teased.

Yuya laughed, standing. "Come by my office around seven to pick up your new escort."

"Does _it_ have a name?" Yukimura asked innocently.

Yuya was at the front door of the coffee shop before she turned, smiling. "Saizo Kiragakure. That's his name." With that, she left.

"Saizo," Yukimura repeated. He finished his latte before shrugging into his black, knee-length coat. He took out the two dollars he had practically stolen from the coffee-shop attendant and put them into the 'tip' jar. Besides, what was a mere two dollara to a runway star?

He pocketed the green envelope and letter and took his leave. He made his way slowly back to his condo alone… or so he thought.

Author's Note:

Yes, a short chapter… I purposely did this. I was luring you all in and then ending it! Well, the next chapter will be up in a relatively short period of time… that is, IF I get a lot of reviews.

Please review! I need to know I'm loved…

Love love,

Eternity


	2. Booze Snooze

**_Death, Defeat and Sake_**

**Chapter 2: _Booze Snooze_**

****

Yukimura had a sneaking suspicion that he was being followed. It had started after he had left the coffee shop, ten hours ago. Every time he had turned around, though, no one as there. No one besides the couples window-shopping and the tourists gawking at the 'exotic natives.' Yukimura would have suggested that they take a picture, had he not been afraid that they really would. Westerners were strange – especially the Americans.

But now, as he drove toward Yuya Shiina's top office at Otaku, Inc., Yukimura felt the same paranoia of being followed.

_Damn it all_, he thought, agitated, _I have to lay off the sake_.

He arrived at Yuya's office at 7:10, promptly ten minutes late, as usual. Yuya was behind her desk, a tall man sitting across from her.

Yuya sighed. "You're late in arriving… again."

"Not late," Yukimura argued with a flamboyant smile. "Fashionably not on time."

"Also referred to as late," Yuya replied, her tone crisp and business-like. She got up from her leather chair and practically glided around her desk. "Yukimura Sanada," she began, coming to stand beside the tall man, who had gotten up from his seat. "I would like you to meet Saizo Kiragakure. Your new body guard as of today."

…

_The thing is handsome enough, but it certainly is quiet_, Yukimura thought, watching Saizo with weary eyes. Quiet was one thing Yukimura could not stand.

It was 9:17, and for the entire hour they had been at Yukimura's home, Saizo had not spoken a word. He had locked the doors, bolted the windows, and then stood in the corner.

Yukimura had tried being polite. He had even forced himself to remain relitvely calm and normal! Now, though, he had come to wit's end.

"Can you talk?" He asked curiously, walking back and forth in front of his new companion, viewing him from all sides. "I've heard about those British guards who protect the queen or some such nonsense… "Bobbies" I think they are called. They don't talk. They hardly even move… Are you British?" Yukimura asked inquisitively.

Saizo's cheeks flushed. "No," was his gruff reply. "I am Japanese."

"My God! It speaks!" Yukimura threw his hand into the air in a mixture of mock-surprise and glee. Saizo's face darkened to a cherry shade. _He's easily embarrassed… Good, _Yukimura thought with a grin. _I may have some fun, after all._

"Come on," Yukimura called over his shoulder as he stalked toward the kitchen.

Saizo followed at a slower pace, taking in his surroundings. _The furniture, all of the corners… all of this is important to know. Even the smallest detail cannot be overlooked… _

Just as he was thinking this, Saizo ran straight into Yukimura's back, not realizing that the man had stopped. Yukimura stumbled into the counter, turning with a puzzled grin. Saizo fell back, sprawling onto his backside. "I am so sorry, Sanada-dono," Saizo began, flustered, "I didn't mean-"

Yukimura's eyes drilled into Saizo's, as if trying to see into his soul. From between grinning, fully lips, Yukimura interrupted. "Hold old are you, Saizo?"

Saizo bit back his alarm. Yuya Shiina had warned him that Yukimura Sanada was dangerously beautiful – and eccentric. "Twenty-two, sir."

"Good. That's old enough for you to understand that I am probably not like anyone else you've guarded. I will not be angry if you bump into me. I won't even bat an eye if you walk in on me while I'm in the shower. In fact, I may even invite you to join me," Yukimura added offhandedly, just so he could see that adorable blush. He was awarded with Saizo's cheeks reddening and the younger man's eyes going downcast.

Yukimura came over to Saizo, offering him a hand. Helping the bodyguard off of the ground, Yukimura added, "Oh, and enough with the formalities! I am plain Yukimura. No '-dono', '-san', 'sir', or any of that nonsense! Just Yukimura! Now, let's have a drink."

**_…_**

****

Saizo had refused the offered sake from Yukimura, which turned out to be a very bad idea. Yukimura Sanada was not used to people saying 'no.' Especially when sake was involved.

"Why?" Yukimura asked.

"Because, I cannot guard you if I am intoxicated," Saizo replied patiently.

"But you can't have any fun if you're sober!" Yukimura argued, seeming pleased with his reasoning.

That caught Saizo off guard. "Fun?" Seeing Yukimura's encouraging nod, Saizo pondered that bit. He had never had 'fun' while on the job. Hell, he was too shy to have fun _normally_, even when off duty.

"But sir, I really shouldn't-"

"Oh, Saizo!" Yukimura laughed, pouring sake into a small, authentic sake cup. "Just a few little cups won't hurt you!" He pushed the cup toward Saizo, a slight impish glint in his eyes.

Saizo, slowly and unsurely, brought the small cup to his lips. He let the liquid slide down his throat, only to cough and sputter at the bitterness of it.

Yukimura laughed good-naturedly, patting Saizo on the back. "My, my, have you never had sake before?"

"I don't drink," Saizo wheezed, throat burning. "And I see that there is a good reason why I should never again."

Yukimura shrugged, still chuckling to himself. "Oh well, more for me." He took up the sake jug and titled it to his lips. He seemed to gulp down the entire jug in less than a minute.

Saizo stared in open-mouthed fascination; he was unable to believe anyone could manage such a feat, especially with such bitter tasting stuff. To his even grater surprise, Yukimura pulled another jug from within a cupboard, saying casually, "How about some T.V.?"

Saizo followed Yukimura back into the sitting room where Yukimura casually flopped onto one corner of his white, leather couch. He turned on the T.V., and flipped through the channels unceremoniously. He watched the sports for a while before changing to the Travel channel, much to Saizo's surprise.

"I'm planning my vacation," Yukimura said, voice slurring slightly. His second jug of sake was three-fourths of the way. "I watch this every night at… um… ten, yeah, ten. To see where I could…" he paused then, looking puzzled. "What was I saying?"

Saizo, who had been sitting on the leather love seat near the corner, shook his head. "Nothing, sir. You were not saying anything."

Yukimura thought on that for a moment before shrugging and taking another draft from his jug. He then grinned, laughing saying, "Saizo, come sit by me. I feel alone." Yukimura patted the leather next to him, his hand uncoordinated.

Saizo got up, uneasily. What else could he do? He came over to the couch and sat beside Yukimura, tense. He didn't like being so close to such an easy-going, beautiful, and very drunk model. It was too much even for Saizo's reserve. _He's so beautiful, he's so…_

Yukimura had turned his attention back to the television and was humming to himself absently. He had set the jug down on the coffee table and was currently rubbing his neck as if it hurt. Pictures of the beaches of Nice in southern France were flashing across the screen, but Yukimura didn't seem to be paying any attention to them.

"Could you rub my neck?"

The request should not have shocked Saizo, but it did. Though physical contact with the lovely Yukimura was probably the last thing Saizo should do, the request seemed innocent enough.

"I… yes, sir."

Yukimura turned so that his back was to Saizo, moving his long, layered hair out of the way. Saizo nervously put his hand on Yukimura's amazingly broad shoulders, rubbing the kinks and knots from them.

After a few moments, Yukimura leaned back into Saizo. Saizo, blushing, sputtered, "Sir, um, Yukimura, I…"

On closer inspection, Saizo found that his new master had fallen into a drunken sleep.

Saizo smiled slightly, his blush easing. _He was just tired… he fell asleep. There was nothing more than drunken unrest in his actions… _

But no matter how many times Saizo told himself that, as he sat gazing at the sleeping Yukimura Sanada, he wished it wasn't so. Somewhere, deep down, he was wanting something more.

Author's Note:

Alright, chapter two is done! YAY! Actually, I have written the entire story! During the hurricane (Frances), in fact. I wrote Death, Defeat and Sake to keep my mind off of the trees falling all around us.

As you can see, I am safe, as is my computer! There were a few downed trees in our yard, but not much damage to our house. Other people in our subdivision weren't as lucky, though. One of my neighbors (right next door!) had a tree go through their roof! No one was hurt, luckily. There are downed power lines everywhere, and the gas stations have run out of fuel and gasoline! It's madness here in Gainesville, FL!

Leave me some nice reviews to make me feel better!

Love love,

Eternity


	3. A Cold Bath and a Bloody Mary

**Death, Defeat and Sake**

**Chapter 3: _A Cold Bath and A Blood Mary_**

Yukimura had fallen asleep resting comfortably against Saizo; he woke up in a completely different manner.

His head and torso were on the hard, lacquered floor. His legs were sprawled on the bed. One of his hands was _under_ the bed, hidden partially by the midnight blue bed skirt.

Yukimura moaned, pulling his legs onto level ground with his body, causing a rather satisfying 'thump' as they hit. He tugged his hand from beneath the bed, frowning in revulsion. The appendage was covered in cobwebs and dust.

It was then that the hangover set in.

At first it was a small ringing, then pounding, and finally a skull-splitting attack on his head.

"Ooohhh, damn," Yukimura yelled, bringing both of his hands to cradle his pulsing head. He then shuddered at the feathery touch of spider webs and dust. "Shit," he cursed, thoroughly disgusted by his dirty hand that now seemed hell-bent on soiling his face as well.

His door opened and a somewhat familiar voice called, "Yukimura-dono?"

"Gedda hell outta my house," Yukimura grumbled, letting his head fall back onto the floor. "No avon, damnit!"

Footsteps came closer, and then two rough, work-calloused hands were pulling Yukimura onto his feet.

"Yukimura-dono? Are you alright?" The words came from a somewhat familiar face, which Yukimura couldn't quite place.

"Who the…" Yukimura then laughed, the sound startling the man who held him in a gentle grip. "I know you! You're Sai--- ah, pain!" Yukimura said suddenly, gripping his head. "Damn log! Came outta nowhere!"

Saizo stared at Yukimura, wholly confused. What _log?_ Had Yukimura finally gone _completely_ off his rocker?

Saizo then realized, in a moment of shining clarity, what the problem was.

Yukimura was hungover.

Saizo helped Yukimura lay down on the bed before straightening. What should he do? He had never had a hangover, nor did he know what to do for one!

Saizo was near a nervous breakdown, chewing on his nails and casting worried glances at Yukimura, when he remembered something he had seen in a movie. _Cold baths… cold baths and Bloody Mary's to clear the mind._

Saizo ran into the master bathroom, fueled by Yukimura's groans of pain. When cold water began to gush from the Jacuzzi taps, Saizo hurried to the kitchen, only to realize-

He hadn't the slightest idea how to make a Bloody Mary.

"Oh God, I am DYING!" Yukimura was yelling from the bedroom.

Saizo frantically grabbed a few things from the refrigerator –tequila, two raw eggs, Tabasco and soy sauce, and pepper – and threw them into the blender. He pleaded with any merciful god listening to _please_ allow his concoction to work.

…

Yukimura was overcome with pain and the wanting to simply die when a pair of hands hoisted him up and into their arms. Had Yukimura not been in such excruciating pain, he might have actually enjoyed the closeness to a warm, firm chest.

And then he was dropped, fully clothed, into a tub of freezing water.

"What the hell-" Yukimura sputtered.

"Drink this, Yukimura-dono," the deep, soothing (yet currently flustered) voice bade him. A glass was placed to his lips, a putrid smell rising from it.

Yukimura swallowed the stuff down, his taste buds screaming in revulsion. He found himself able to focus a bit more clearly, though, and for that he was grateful.

…

"What was that stuff?" Yukimura asked, shoving his toothbrush back into his mouth. "I can't get that awful taste out of my mouth!" This last part was slightly muffled, though, by Yukimura's toothbrush.

"Tabasco, soy, eggs, tequila, and pepper," Saizo answered meekly, feeling his face heat up.

"No wonder it tasted so bad!" Yukimura said with a cheerful grin. "From now on, leave the drink-mixing to me, okay?"

Saizo turned his head to the side, hiding his violent blush.

…

Yukimura, followed closely by Saizo, made his way casually toward the lower level of Otaku, Inc. The lower levels were where most photography and photo shoots were done.

Yukimura pushed open the door to room 102, startled to find cops swarming all over the set he and Kyo, Yuya's newest model, were supposed to be posing on.

"What's going on here?" Yukimura asked curiously, sauntering up to a police officer.

The police officer, a young male with unruly black hair, glanced up from his police report, eyes wide. "Oh my god! You're Sanada Yukimura! I saw you catwalk face off against Sakai Yumi! You were amazing!"

Yukimura smiled, his expression saying quite clearly, 'I know.'

"Um, are you here for the photo shoot?" The officer asked, his voice suddenly worried.

"Yes… now what is going on?" Yukimura asked, craning his head to peek around the roped-off corner. That is where most of the activity seemed to be taking place.

"The shoot has been cancelled, but I am not free to disclose any other inform-"

"Your bad luck seems to be haunting Otaku, Inc., Yukimura," a voice reverberated down the hall. Yuya Shiina, immaculately dressed with her hair unbound, walked toward him.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked, keeping his innocent expression in place.

As Yuya came closer, Yukimura and Saizo could see that she was very pale and her forehead was etched with worry lines. "It's Kyo… he was attacked."

_Author's Note:_

Awww, I love you all!!

**Xaph**: Thank you so much! I love hearing people tell me I have talent! It makes me all giggly! Oh, and I love your email addy… such a cool s/n! Thankies much for your review!

**Sirith **: (_giggles_) THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I am blushing! (_bows_) I am so excited that you think I am that good of a writer!! Keep reviewing!

**Shartae**: (_squeals in joy_) AHH!! I love you! I was so happy to see that my idol, the person I worshiped most of all, the author of _Honor and Loyalty_, reviews _ME_, of all people!! I am so happy! (_sobs_) THANK YOU!!

Okay, now as for this actually story (let me try to calm down so I can be serious here), the next chapter is mostly related to the murders… but there is a touching little scene between Saizo and Yuki-dearest. No kissie just yet, though! I am trying to keep their relationship SLOW MOVING, because I can't see those two jumping into a relationship, you know?

Anyway, leave me some reviews!

Love love,

Eternity


	4. Masked Assassin

**Death, Defeat and Sake**

**Chapter 4: _Masked Assassin_**

"What?" Yukimura asked, eyes widening. "Kyo was attacked? By who?"

Yuya shook her head, expression weary. "He didn't get a good look. The person was wearing a masked and full-body clothing."

Yukimura, in an act of sympathy, pulled Yuya into his arms. No doubt all of the dismemberment and attacking business was taking a toll of his poor manager. "I'm sorry, Yuya," he murmured, rubbing her back soothingly.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," Yuya dejected tiredly. "You could never do anything wrong."

"So does that mean I can finally tell you that it was me who ate the past piece of meringue pie in the company refrigerator?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Yuya snorted back her laughter, pulling away from Yukimura. "Damnit, Sanada, that was _my_ pie."

"Delicious, too," Yukimura joshed, grinning.

His smile disappeared, though, when a senior police officer rounded the corner, holding a green envelope in his gloved hand.

"I found this under Kyo's chair," the man said, frowning. "We did a quick test. No prints."

Yuya took the envelope, her face falling. "The same… it is the same person who has been threatening you, Yukimura." Yuya opened the letter with trembling fingers, glancing over it. She then handed it to Yukimura before heading for the bathroom dazedly.

**_…_**

Saizo watched Yukimura's facial expression as he read the note. His eyebrows furrowed as he read and his lips became a thin, distressed line.

Yukimura looked up, handing the note to Saizo. "I suppose you should read this, seeing as you are my bodyguard."

Saizo was caught by Yukimura's sapphire eyes, unable to look away. He numbly took the letter, only able to look at it when Yukimura turned away to go talk to a police officer.

'Who is the man u get folowin' u arond? I'v sean him and u walkin' rond town… r u replacing me, Yuki-deer? U beter git rid of him, if u don't wont noone to git hirt.

'P.S. Kyo is a pretty thing, but he isn't no Sanada. I especly like the scar on ur thigh.'

Saizo frowned, confused. _Scar? What scar?_

**_…_**

****

Yukimura was quiet all the way back to the condo. The sky was darkening with the afternoon storm clouds, the street nearly empty.

Upon entering the condo, Yukimura went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Saizo wondered whether or not he should knock on the door and ask if Yukimura was all right.

While he struggled with the pros and cons of that course of action, Yukimura came out of the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of baggy, drawstring pants and a loose fitting sweatshirt. His hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Yukimura-dono," Saizo began, but was cut off by Yukimura.

"I hate it here," he said, voice unusually soft. "It's so cold… false. No matter how many lights I turn on or lamps I put in, the condo's so… empty. Cold. Dark."

Saizo wasn't sure how to respond, so he simple stayed quiet.

"My brother," Yukimura said abruptly, going to sit on the couch, "He… he killed my father and threw me out of a window. I have three scars from the accident. One on my cheek, one on my hand… and one on my thigh." Yukimura forced a smile. "I told magazines that I gashed my cheek on a coffee table, and that my hand's scar came from firework sparks… but no one knows about the scar on my thigh. No one."

Saizo could see the scars. The first was a small, thin slash over Yukimura's cheekbone; Saizo would not have noticed it, had Yukimura said nothing. The one on his hand was a pearly mound of scar tissue in the shape of a teardrop.

"You know," Yukimura began, a ghost of a smile on his lips, "I should be scared – but I'm not. I'm…empty. I may have money and fame but… where does that help me in the long run? In all actuality, I have nothing of value. No family, no loved ones… so what would it matter if I simple disappeared, vanished…died?"

Saizo felt his eyes widen in a mixture of confusion and shock. Here was one of the most beautiful, wealthy men in Japan, pouring his heart and soul out to Saizo, who was horrified at the information.

"No, Yukimura-dono," Saizo exclaimed, going down on his knees in front of the lovely, depressed star. "Don't say such things! You have Miss Shiina – is she not a friend?" Not letting Yukimura have even a moment to answer, Saizo continued, "And me! I will be your friend, Yukimura-dono! Just _please_, don't say such things!"

Yukimura glanced down at his bodyguard, something like shock and respect mingling in his expression. "Saizo…" Yukimura laughed, the sound pleased, "you really _do_ care!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the younger man's shoulders in semi-mock appreciation.

Saizo was assaulted by the scent of the citrus shampoo and chamomile body soap that Yukimura used. Saizo blushed at the realization that he was enjoying his master's closeness.

Just as Saizo thought Yukimura would never release him (not that Saizo minded), Yukimura's grip loosened and he said, with only a small edge of teasing, "I will enjoy having a friend in you, Saizo."

_Author's Note:_

Awww… as I wrote this, I kept hearing that song from Toy Story (give me a break, I have a four-year-old brother). The one that goes "You got a friend in me…" Yeah, really strange, I know.

ANYWAY… Thank you for the reviews. You all make my day bright! Oh, also, please let me know if you all think I need to improve one something. I really enjoy reading your emails and reviews. What author doesn't?

Oooh, I got some great news today!

I submitted one of my poems to the Kenagain Literary Magazine to see if they would publish it in their Fall Issue.. and they will!!! I was so happy! So, if you all ever check out the magazine (when the Fall Issue is up, that is… it's currently on the Summer Issue) look for the poem "A Night Without Twilight" by Megan Patton -0—That's me! ;)

Love love,

Etenrnity


	5. Murmurs in the Dark

**_Death, Defeat and Sake_**

**_Chapter 5: Murmurs in the Dark_**

Yukimura awoke with a start, sitting upright in his bed. His heart fluttered, skipping some beats and then beating too fast.

_Damn heart murmurs, _he thought, clutching his chest. He let a small cry escape his throat as a sharp pain reverberated in his chest. "Damn," he mumbled, feeling his eyes tear. _It'll be over soon,_ he thought, trying to swallow the pain down. _It'll be over soon, it always is…_

"Oh, Sanada, you're awake…" a voice cooed from the darkened corner. Yukimura felt gooseflesh rise on his arms and his heart gave a tremor. "Choo-choo," the voice mocked, "how are you?"

Yukimura's eyes widened but his mouth was covered before he could scream.

**_…_**

****

Saizo poured the milk into a small glass, placing it in the microwave. He was about to go on his midnight rounds of the house when he heard it.

At first it sounded like a cat mewling. As he came closer to the living room and began toward the master bedroom, the sound was more distinguishable… grunts and gasps for breath.

Saizo, forgetting all else, grabbed the knife he kept with him at all times. He flung the door to Yukimura's bedroom open. By the moonlight, he could see Yukimura, motionless. There was a figure straddling his waist, fingers curled around his throat.

"Yukimura!" Saizo yelled, launching himself toward the two on the bed. The figure rolled off of Yukimura gracefully, turning to face Saizo. It threw up an arm to deflect Saizo's dagger from its face. The dagger sank into the meaty, under part of the attacker's arm.

The person swore, stumbling backward toward the window. "Don't think you've seen the last of me," the person growled, throwing themselves out of the window.

Saizo ran to the window, glancing down.

No one was there.

_How could they have…?_

"Sai…Sai-zo?"

Saizo turned, glancing at the gasping Yukimura. Saizo quickly went to the sputtering man's side. "Yukimura?" he whispered worriedly, sitting beside the man.

"Pills," Yukimura gasped. "Heart… pills… in drawer…"

Saizo remembered hearing that Yukimura had a heart condition, but he had only thought it was a rumor started by zealous fan girls. Saizo grabbed the medicinal bottle, opening it. "How many?" he asked.

"Three," Yukimura whispered, clutching at the glass of water at his bedside. He took the pills, swallowing them down with a mouthful of water. He continued to pant, clutching his heart, for some time after that.

Saizo waited, worried. "Yukimura?"

"Saizo… you finally… called me by my… first name only," Yukimura laughed breathlessly.

"Don't try to speak, Yukimura," Saizo ordered gently, taking the man's hand without thinking. "Catch your breath. I'm going to go check to make sure everything's locked up-"

"No!" Yukimura ejected suddenly, eyes widening. He gripped Saizo's hand painfully tight. "No, stay with me."

The request, and outburst, took Saizo by surprise. "But-"

"Please, Saizo? Stay?"

Yukimura's voice was so sincerely scared, so unexpected, that Saizo found himself complying. Resting his back on the headboard of Yukimura's bed, Saizo stood guard while Yukimura slept.

**_…_**

****

Yukimura awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. For some unknown reason, the scent of pig fat was heavenly to Yukimura. Drawn from his room like a zombie on the trail of blood, he stumbled into the kitchen to be met with a comical sight: Saizo, in an apron, frying bacon and preparing omelets.

Yukimura leaned against the bar counter, watching as Saizo, humming, went about cooking. He watched as Saizo's muscles moved under his broad shoulders, as his tight shirt showed off a lean, sculpted back, as his jeans fit just right, exaggerating narrow hips and a firm butt…

"You never told me you could cook, Saizo," Yukimura said casually, as if the might's events had never happened.

Saizo jumped, turning quickly, eyes wide. "Yukimura-dono!"

Yukimura grinned. "You like to cook?" Seeing Saizo's guilty nod, Yukimura laughed. "Good. You can cook from now on. I can hardly boil water, you know. That's why I am always ordering take-out," he said off-handedly.

Saizo turned back to the stove, trying to avoid being seen blushing. What kind of bodyguard was he, to let his own master sneak up on him?

As Saizo chopped celery and bell pepper for the omelets, Yukimura decided to test his emotionally unsure guard. Yukimura casually strode up behind him, leaning around Saizo to grab the pepper shaker. With his chest pressed against Saizo's arm, Yukimura put a dash of pepper into the egg mixture. He felt Saizo tense, shudder, and then draw away from him, as if struck. Yukimura simple put the shaker back and glanced a Saizo through a curtain of dark bangs. Summoning the most tempting look he could muster, Yukimura said, "It looks good."

Of course, he was talking about the food, but that simple phrase was enough to bring heat flooding to Saizo's cheeks. He missed the bell pepper with his pairing knife and managed to nearly dice his finger off.

"Ow," Saizo murmured, bringing the bleeding finger to his eyes to see the damage done. _Not much; only a small, deep gash._

"Oh dear," Yukimura clucked like a disapproving mother. "Saizo, you should be more careful with sharp objects."

Yukimura then reached out, taking Saizo's finger and bringing it to his lips. Saizo, too shocked to pull away, watched Yukimura's full, femininely dainty mouth covering his wound, sucking softly.

Saizo finally, after a few moments of enraptured awe, pulled his finger, gently, away from Yukimura. Yukimura looked up at him, drowning blue eyes swimming in something primordial. His lips parted slightly, raising to meet Saizo's…

And then the phone rang.

Yukimura paused, lips hovering just short of Saizo's. He then sighed, turning away to get the phone. Whoever it was had better be important because, damnit, they just ruined an opportune moment!

"Hello?" Yukimura answered, sounding not-at-all pleased.

"Where the hell are you, Yukimura?" Yuya' voice exclaimed, sounding near hysteria. "Your shoot was scheduled an hour ago!"

Yukimura glanced at his wrsit-watch, seeing that she was right. "Damit! Okay, okay, sorry. I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't let the camera guys leave!"

"This is coming out of your paycheck, Sanada!"

"I love you, too!" Yukimura hung up, running a hand through his sleep-tousled hair. "Okay, Saizo, grab a paper plate and throw our food on it, then get your ass down to the car. We need to floor it."

**_…_**

****

Exactly nine minutes and fifty-nine second later, Yukimura stumbled into he lower level of Otaku, Inc. Yuya was pacing in front of the set (which was completely white save for a black bed). Kyo sat on the bed, glancing at his watch. The cameramen stood in the corner complaining, about Yukimura's tardiness while smoking.

"I'm here, I'm here," Yukimura exclaimed. "What am I wearing? Where is my makeup and clothes?"

There was a sudden flurry of activity. Saizo watched, sipping coffee from his thermos, while Yukimura was practically stripped down to his boxers and redressed. He was shoved into tight blue jeans and a very baggy, gray sweatshirt. The neckline hung wide and uneven, with one side high on his shoulder, the other dipped down to mid-bicep. His hair was brushed into a gleaming, layered black with natural plum highlights.

Kyo wore a pair of tight black jean and a white muscle shirt. His feet were bare and his long red hair was swept into an artistically messy ponytail low on his neck.

The set's black bed was bare, save for the bright red fitted sheet over the mattress. Kyo reclined on the bed, just as the photographer told him. Then, Yukimura was positioned in front of the bed. Yukimura gave the camera a stunning look, one of longing a anticipation. Kyo's expression had one of drugged yearning.

Saizo watched, highly amused, as Yukimura and Kyo were forced into suggestive poses for close to an hour. Finally, after four cameras full of images and sixty minutes later, Yukimura returned to Saizo's side. "I'm going to the dressing room to change. I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

Saizo nodded. He had needed to talk to Yuya in private, anyway. Now seemed to be his chance.

Saizo went up the three flights of stairs to Yuya Shiina's office, where she had no doubt disappeared to. He found he, enwrapped in Kyo's arms, leaning against the door to her office.

Saizo stopped in mid-step, shocked. The last thing he wanted was to interfere with a lip-locking event, she he quickly and quietly headed back down the stairs.

****

_Author's Note_

Ah, another chapter done and gone. Also, this story is only going to be eight chapters long… my stories keep getting short and shorter! Anyway, we're more than half done! You're almost at the end, my duckies!

Also, I know this is a little late, but I have some pic of Hurricane Frances... if you all want to see some of the damage in my neighborhood, say so in your review and leave your email address

Leave some reviews!

Love love,

Eternity


	6. Past and Future

**Death, Defeat and Sake**

**Chapter 6: The Past and Present**

"What was it you needed to talk to Yuya about?" Yukimura asked, starting the Ferrari's engine. He pretended to have forgotten how close he had come to kissing his bodyguard. **_His bodyguard_**! Who would it be next? His plumber?

Saizo, who had been fidgety since their episode that morning, wiggled in his seat. "I was going to give her my knife. It has your attacker's blood on it. She asked me to give her any evidence, so that she could pass it along to the lab."

Yukimura smiled. "Good ol' Shiina. Always doing everyone's dirty laundry for them." He chuckled to himself as he pulled out of Otaku, Inc.'s parking garage. "I still can't believe she and Kyo are having an affair. I didn't even suspect-" Yukimura paused, frowning. "Do you think he's getting paid more than me? Do you think Yuya's playing favorites when she writes our paychecks each month?"

"Turn left here," Saizo ordered. "I want to drop the knife off at the lab. We should have the results in a day or so." He then added, "Yuya Shiina seems like a very fair woman. I highly doubt she is cheating you out of money."

Yukimura followed Saizo's directions, pulling into a small, police-owned lab facility. "Will they just let you turn in a bloody knife like that?" Yukimura asked.

Saizo looked at him, confused. "I was a police officer. I used to work in the lab, before I took up the bodyguard business. They trust me."

Yukimura watched Saizo get out of the car and walk toward the lab, once again admiring the man's body.

_Damnit, Sanada, _Yukimura chided himself. _Leave the boy alone. Hell, you've probably already scared the shit out of him, hitting on him the way you have! …But he's just so cute! The way he always blushes and hides his eyes… _Yukimura sighed, resting his head on the steering wheel. "Yukimura, my friend," he grumbled to himself, "you are fucked."

As Saizo came out of the lab, though, Yukimura perked up. _Who says I have to play by the rules?_

"Saizo," Yukimura began when the younger man slid into the passenger seat, "do you agree that all is fair in love and war?"

Saizo, looking startled, closed the passenger door. "I… I suppose so…" he murmured, sounding puzzled. "I… yes, all is fair in love and war."

Yukimura, now in much better spirits, started the ignition. "Great answer, Saizo," he said with a secretive grin.

…

Yukimura had spent most of the day lounging on the window settee in the living room. He had his headphones on, thinking on how to go about making a move on Saizo. It seemed frivolous, especially at this time, but somehow necessary.

The sun dwindled and finally disappeared behind neon buildings, skyscrapers, and billboards. Saizo had turned on the lights and sat on the armrest of the couch, watching Yukimura. _He's so distant suddenly, _Saizo thought. _I can't even read his expression. He looks so sad yet… wistful. Thoughtful. It would be heartless of me to ask him now… but I must…_

Yukimura sensed Saizo's careful gaze and sighed. He pulled off his headphones, hitting the stop button on his CD player. "Is something wrong, Saizo?"

Saizo, saddened by his master's sudden melancholy disposition, said softly, "What… what happened to your brother?"

Yukimura raised an eyebrow, turning cool blue eyes on Saizo. "After he killed my father and threw me out of a window, you mean?" He turned his eyes back to the cold, artificially lit landscape outside of his window. "He fled to America. I haven't heard anything from him since then… but…"

"But what?" Saizo asked.

"The person who attacked me… They said 'choo-choo, how are you.' My brother used to say that."

"When was it that your brother left?" Saizo asked, feeling like he had finally gotten a lead.

"Seven years ago, when I was seventeen… he was twenty." Yukimura stood suddenly, swallowing hard. "I… I think I need some sleep." He ran a hand through his hair, an uncharacteristically serious gesture. He was hesitant to go into his bedroom alone, not matter how silly his fear was. _No one is in there, Sanada, _he told himself as he walked to his bedroom, slowly pushing his door open.

He quickly turned on the light and glanced around unsurely. Seeing no one, he laughed at his own childishness. "I'm so naïve," he said aloud, trying to brush his fear off. "Like anyone would be foolish enough to attack me in my own room again…" Yukimura trailed off, getting an idea. _It's perfect…_

Yukimura turned, glancing at Saizo as he leaned against his doorjamb, trying to keep a smile off of his face. "Would you stay with me tonight? …Just in case the person comes back?"

**_… _**

****

Yukimura thought that getting Saizo to stay in his room with him would be the hard part, but no, it wasn't. The hard part was still making the move on him.

Saizo sat on the edge of the large, King-size bed, resting against the headboard, tense and alert. Although he had the entire bed practically to himself, Yukimura insisted on lying right beside Saizo. _What now, genius? _Yukimura thought. _He sits there, so tense that it's hard to tell if he's alive anymore…_

Yukimura rolled over to face Saizo, fed up. _There's no point in playing anymore. It's time this gets serious. _"Saizo," Yukimura murmured, curling up against Saizo's side. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, a hand resting high on Saizo's thigh.

Saizo looked at Yukimura's hand, and then at his eyes, which seemed to glow in the darkness. "I…" Saizo felt his throat tighten and goosebumps raise on his arms.

"Saizo?" Yukimura's voice was innocent, but his hand was not. It trailed up Saizo's thigh, over his abdomen, finally resting at the neck of his tee shirt. That hand took a wad of the shirt's material, using it to pull Saizo down gently.

Saizo had no choice but to lower himself next to his master; even if he had wanted to pull away (which he didn't), Yukimura's eyes held him in a trance, making Saizo completely at his mercy. "I… I'm not sure," Saizo finally answered Yukimura's question.

"You're shivering," Yukimura breathed, breath fanning across Saizo's cheek.

"Then warm me up," Saizo replied, eyes closing.

Yukimura's lips found Saizo's, desperate and needy. Saizo made a pitiful moan, fingers entangling in Yukimura's long hair, holding him closer.

Yukimura pulled away slightly, breath coming fast. "Not like this," he murmured, voice deep. "I want to be able to remember it all… slowly, surreally…"

Saizo understood. Leisurely he lowered himself fully beside Yukimura, taking his lips in his in an unhurried, deliberate kiss. Nothing would be rushed tonight.

Author's Note:

Ahhh! They took the plunge and don't you know... I skipped time! Ahh, what an evil thing. Oh well, I really didn't want to write a sex scene. Sorry. I'm not too good at those. I get all blushy and fumbly... anyway, leave me a perdy review!

Love love,

Eternity


	7. Answers in Blood

**Death, Defeat and Sake**

**Chapter 7: Answers in Blood**

"You know, I think this is what my father used to call 'fate,'" Yukimura murmured sleepily, curling up closer to Saizo. They had stayed in bed for an entire night and half of a day, only straying from eachother in search of food or drink. Now, just as the sun was setting, Yukimura laid in Saizo's arms, tired yet content.

"Fate?" Saizo repeated, laying his head down on one of the many feather-down pillows.

"I think we were meant to meet," Yukimura continued. "You know, you are one of the only people I have ever told about my brother… well, Yuya knows about him, but she knew him before. We were next-door neighbors when we were sixteen." Yukimura rested his head on Saizo's chest, listening to his heart beating steadily. "You're the only person I have ever imagined spending my life with… you're the only one I can tell my frivolous ideas to…"

Saizo smiled softly. "Sleep, Yukimura. You're becoming sentimental in your weariness."

Yukimura chuckled. "You're right, I am."

**_…_**

Yukimura was nearly asleep when the phone rang. He heard Saizo answer it, voice deep with slumber. "Hello? …He's sleeping… alright, hold on a moment." Saizo shook Yukimura gently, who was still feigning sleep. "Yukimura, Yuya Shiina's on the phone. She says it's urgent."

Yukimura took the phone up, mumbling, "What is it?"

"God, it's only seven p.m.! Why are you in bed?"

Yukimura sighed, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face. "I had quite a workout. Now what is so urgent?"

"The damn pictures didn't turn out – the ones of you and Kyo. The false lighting did something… In any event, I need you at my place pronto. We're doing retakes with my digital camera and my bed."

Yukimura cursed. "Fine. Do you want Saizo to come?"

"I don't care; you're only going to be at my place. But, by all means, bring him along if you want."

Yukimura hung up without saying goodbye. "I have to go in. Retake pictures. Why don't you stay here and wait for the lab reporter's call?"

Saizo nodded, watching as Yukimura dressed and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. "I'll see you," Saizo bade farewell."

Yukimura gave Saizo a quick smile and a kiss before grabbing his cell phone and heading for the door.

**_…_**

Yuya's apartment was empty of anyone besides Yukimura and Yuya. Yuya, who looked flustered, said, "The photographer's taking his own sweet time! God only knows where Kyo is."

Yukimura watched her through tired, lidded eyes as she went to the kitchen. "Do you want some wine? It seems to be the only think I have to drink around here anymore."

"Turning into an alcoholic?" Yukimura teased. Seriously, he said, "Yes, wine would be great."

Yuya returned with two glasses, handing one to Yukimura. She watched him as he downed the entire fluke's contents, a small smile on her face. "I'd think you were the alcoholic, the way you're guzzling it all down."

Yukimura smiled, putting the glass down on the coffee table. "I was thirsty, that's all…" he paused, realizing that something wasn't right. He felt… strange. Loose… _One glass of wine doesn't do that…_

Yuya was smiling at him knowingly. "Are you beginning to feel the affects, Yukimura?"

"What the hell… have you done to me?" Yukimura asked, his speech slurring. His eyelids felt too heavy, his body swaying in place…

"I've drugged you, that's what I've done," Yuya murmured, smiling wickedly. "Don't worry, Yukimura. You'll lose consciousness soon enough."

Just as she voiced this, Yukimura's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped into the couch.

**_…_**

Saizo sighed, absently running a hand through his long, shower-damp hair to detangle it. The phone rang and Saizo made a mad dash for it. It was either the lab or Yukimura, and both calls were very important to Saizo.

"Hello?" Saizo answered breathlessly.

"We have the results for you, Saizo," the lab official droned. "The blood belongs to a Miss Yuya Shiina."

Saizo's eyes widened and the phone dropped from him numb fingers. Yuya…Shiina?

The door to the condo was forced open and Kyo stood there, gun pointed at Saizo's chest. "Well hello there," he said with a smile. "I've come to kill you… on Yuya's orders, of course. It's nothing personal."

With that, Kyo pulled the trigger.

**_…_**

He heard the 'thump-thump, thump-thump' of steadily approaching, booted feet. Yukimura groaned, pushing himself into a sitting position. The sound of laughter and talking filled his ears, along with an unmistakable sound… carnival music.

"No," Yukimura groaned, getting to his feet unsteadily. "No!" He said a bit more forcefully. He was on tope of a building of some sorts. A sign pointed at the building saying "House of Mirrors" and "Reach the Roof and Get a Surprise!" Over the sign, the words "CLOSED FOR REPAIRS" were painted.

He was on the roof of the House of Mirrors?

The 'thump-thump' of boots stopped directly behind him. A voice in his ear, husky and laughing, whispered, "Goodbye, Sanada. You have been in the way for too long."

Yukimura turned, coming face-to-face with Yuya, who was grinning maliciously.

"What's going on?" Yukimura asked, feeling his heart pounding irregularly. _No, no, not now, _Yukimura thought helplessly, his heart murmurs becoming more prolonged. _Thud…thud-thud. Thud… thud-thud-thud… thud… thud-thud-thud thud…thud…thud-thud, _his heart pounded.

"What's wrong, Yukimura?" Yuya asked, smirking. "Is your sensitive little heart about to fail you? Too much wine? I always told you that drugs and alcohol would worsen those murmurs, didn't I?"

"Yuya, don't do this," Yukimura gasped, feeling dizzy and nauseous. "Yuya, please-"

"'Please' won't help you, Sanada," she said with a laugh.

"Why… why me?" He asked, felling his heartbeats become slower and more irregular.

"Because," Yuya said simply. "Kyo is nothing compared to you. You are one of the best models I have and Kyo… he's laughed at. Scorned. He lives in your shadow… He asked me to 'take care of you,' so to speak." Yuya smiled. "Once you're out of the way, he will have the spot light."

"Don't be too sure," a voice said from behind them. Yuya turned, startled, to see Saizo, a gun pointed directly at her. He looked deadly serious as he said, "The police are on their way. Kyo has confessed everything. It's over."

Yuya's eyes widened. "N-no… NO!" She pulled a knife from within her jacket, making a lunge for Yukimura.

A shot rang out and Yuya halted in mid-step, seeming to linger in midair. She then crumpled, the knife slipping from her fingers.

Saizo looked past Yuya to Yukimura, his eyes showing relief. "Yukimura."

Yukimura forced a smile, but felt his legs fail him. He fell, his heart slowing.

_Thump…thump…………………………………………thu……………………………_

Author's note:

ACK!!! Will he die?

Find out in the next chapter.

LEAVE REVIEWS!

Love love,

Eternity


	8. Epilogue

Death, Defeat and Sake

_Epilogue_

There was a soft song playing and the scent of vanilla clung to the breezy air. There were tiny bleep-bleeps of machines; mechanical buzzes, clicks and whirls.

Yukimura's eyes opened, being met with sunlight, a white plastered ceiling, and the billowing of a sheer window curtain being pushed by the breeze. Under the thick vanilla, there was an evident scent of disinfectant and the false, sterilized smell associated with hospitals.

"Why the hell am I here?" Yukimura murmured softly, more to himself than anything else. It didn't seem that anyone else was in the small, tidy room, anyway. "Why am I in a hospital?"

He glanced down at the IV in his wrist, frowning at the needle shoved into his flesh. It would bruise horribly. _That's the bad thing about sensitive skin, _Yukimura thought dispassionately._ The slightest poke of something sharp and I get a huge ass bruise for two weeks._

_And why the hell am I worried over a bruise? _Yukimura pondered, lying back with a sigh_. Sure, Yuya will freak when she sees it, but we have makeup to cover it up…_

And then he remembered. _Yuya_.

The door opened and a pretty, aged woman of about forty entered, smiling. "Well, well, I see our patient is awake. Your brother will be pleased to hear that." The woman glanced out into the hallway, calling, "Sir? He's awake."

Yukimura blinked. "My… my brother?" _My brother's in America. He has been for over ten years…He killed my father and threw me out of a window. What the hell is she talking about?_

A dark haired figure came to the doorway, peering inside with what seemed to be severe hesitance and a snippet of horror. His choclately eyes met Yukimura's sapphire ones and his expression seemed to wilt. "Yukimura!"

Saizo.

Saizo launched himself into the room, arms curving around Yukimura and holding him close. Yukimura smiled, eyes closing, his own arms going around Saizo. The IV shifted under his skin, causing a quick flair of pain, but it dissolved once Saizo whispered three words. "Yukimura, thank God…"

And after a pause, Saizo whispered, "I love you."

Yukimura felt Saizo's body shudder as it was wracked with sobs, felt Saizo's tears on his shoulder, and the world seemed all right for the first time in a while.

Author's Final Note: Ahhh, I am so sorry. Gomen, gomen, everyone. Bows humbly I apologize for not posting in such a long time. I had to have a tonsilectomy and was wracked with fevers and cronic depression for a month, and thenmid-term exams, and now FCAT is coming up, and OMG I am severely stressed out!

But anyway, leave me reviews, please. I need some support!

Love love,

Eternity


End file.
